DHvV: The battle of Prince John's castle
by Organ Man
Summary: Set in Acemckillayace's Disney Heroes vs Villains. Aladdin is set to be executed, and his friends are readying a jailbreak. But Prince John is ready for them, and it'll take some surprises to escape...


For context, please refer to Acemckillayoface's 'Disney Heroes vs. Villains' on youtube.

In a secluded wood next to Prince John's castle, a rescue was being planned. Aladdin was set to be executed very soon, and they had to free him and the other prisoners, as well as strike a blow to the forces of evil. Yet another wrinkle in the epic war that was ravaging the land of Disney.

With Aladdin captured and Hercules at Meg's side, Jasmine was acting as temporary leader. She looked carefully at the blueprints of the castle. "With Hercules' strength returned, freeing Aladdin from the execution will be easy…but what about the other prisoners?"

Goofy counted on his fingers. "OK, there's Ms. Hawkins, Mr Toad, the Hatter and the Hare, The King and Grand Duke…Did I miss any?"

"No." Mickey scrunched up his brow. "Which is weird…where is everyone else? Pluto told me that the dog and cat owners have all vanished, and the parents of the kids taken by the circus are gone, too."

"We'll have to worry about them later." Donald clarified as clearly as he could. "We gotta save everyone we can right here and now."

Clopin nodded. "Good point. They won't be so arrogant as to leave them unguarded, and they won't hesitate to use them as hostages if the execution gets interrupted."

Phoebus snapped his fingers in realization, "Then we need to divide our forces – have a squad free the other prisoners. We'll need to get inside the walls and get the prison doors unlocked. Robin, you know the castle best…can you get inside the castle?"

"Easier said than done…" Robin Hood sighed. "Prince John – or, well, the smarter ones in his group, anyway – know my tricks. The walls are sanded to be impossible to climb, and he cut down all the trees around the castle. And the castle battlements are designed so grappling hooks can't stay on…I suppose Pegasus can get us over the walls, but I'd imagine the guards will be on the lookout for a flying horse. Any other ideas?"

"Like what? Do we just pole vault over the walls?"

Jasmine snorted, but then gained a thoughtful look. "Hmm…"

Further away from the meeting place and a distance from where Meg was recuperating, the children of the animals of Nottingham were being entertained by a rather unique reading of 'Hansel and Gretel'.

"'…And then the Papa Bear went up to the house of cards and demanded to know, Who's been eating my honey?!'"

"Pooh Bear, for the three-hundredieth time, NO MORE HONEY!"

Regardless of what the story was, the children were certainly being entertained, and the sound of their laughter made almost everyone in earshot forget their recent troubles and their upcoming battle. Jasmine herself chuckled as Pooh attempted to justify a house made of honey to attract the three piglets gruff. Was he doing this on purpose, or were the pages simply sticking together? She quessed it didn't really matter- she knew better then to question the eccentricities of the Hundred Acre Wood residents.

There were quite a few stories about the Hundred Acre Woods. Scholars were quite uncertain how the place worked in space and time...then again, the fluxing nature of the continuum allowed the castle of Snow White and the spaceships of Lilo Pelekai in the same world. Time certainly passed in the woods, with seasons and years being marked with celebrations and birthdays, but the residents never seemed to age. Perhaps that was because they were animated toys, but they never seemed to wither or wear, either. Even taking a long trip away from their home and nearly getting crushed in an avalanche didn't result in more that a few cuts to easily patch up.

Reality itself seemed odd in the Woods…on the surface, it was just an idyllic forest with quirky residents. And yet, seemingly at random, new realms would appear and disappear no matter how arbitrarily. Skull Rock, Wishland, the Cloud Factory, the jungle of Pygmy Piglets…they would suddenly be connected to the woods and then vanish. The best theory was that the woods had some connection to Wonderland, using children's imagination as a sort of fuel for it's adventures. But the only people who knew the truth were the Queen of Hearts and Merlin, and neither of them were talking.

Perhaps that was why Doctor Facilier was so interested in these animals.

"Excuse me…I'm sorry to interrupt, but where might I find Tigger?"

Rabbit took a deep breath, no doubt for the three-hundredieth time that evening. "He's with Roo right now, in that tent over there. I almost miss that lout…at least HE doesn't obsess over honey!"

"Thank you." Jasmine smiled before she went into the tent, as Pooh started reciting the tale of Hercules' task of taking the Stygian Hornet's honey and Rabbit started banging his head on a tree.

Tigger was inside the tent, reading Roo a bedtime story. The young joey was reclining on an erratically-stitched pillow, and judging by the bags under his eyes, he hadn't been sleeping well in the last few days. It wasn't hard to imagine why.

"…And then, the Masked Offender swung down from the trees and kicked that mean old doctor and his shadow puppets into next Thursday!" Tigger proudly finished his story with a flourish.

"Yay!" Roo clapped happily before letting out a big yawn. "So he won't get in my nightmares until…" The joey's eyes suddenly went wide. "He'll be back next Thursday?!"

Tigger blinked, suddenly stumped by the child's logic. "Uhhhh…"

Jasmine smiled and took the book out of his hands. "I think you read that story wrong, Tigger. Let me see…"

 _Repair and Maintenance of a Class-X Starship. Chapter 12: Pre-emptive Hyperdrive calibrations for 3000+ light year trips._

"Ahem…'The Masked Offender swung down and kicked the evil shadowman and his shadow demons 3000 light years away, where they would never bother anybody's dreams ever, ever again!'"

"R-really, Missus Jasmine?" Roo asked nervously.

"Of course, Roo. Don't you worry." Jasmine soothed.

Tigger nodded, patting his head. "That's right, Roo-boy! He ain't never gonna frighten ya again!"

"Oh…kaaaay…" Roo gradually closed his eyes and snuggled himself into his pillow.

Jasmine and Tigger quietly tiptoed out of the tent. "Thanks for the save there, Missus Jasmine."

"I'm glad to help…" Jasmine looked back into the tent. "That Shadowman really frightened him, didn't he?"

Tigger nodded sadly. "That creep and his boogity-boos spookified us all. Roo had his first nightmare a few nights ago."

"His first nightmare?" Jasmine questioned. "He's never had a nightmare before?"

Tigger nodded. "He said Kanga always sent them away every night with a story. That's what I was tryin' to do right there. Really hope I did it right."

Jasmine sighed. "Poor child…I have to ask, why did you bring him along?"

"We didn't." Tigger shook his head. "I mean, not at first. We told him to stay with Missus Kanga, but he follered us. And when we found him, we was too far out to go back." Tigger glanced at the laughing children around Pooh and Rabbit, who were engaged in a shouting match (well, Rabbit was shouting, anyway). "At least he's safe here. And the other kiddies can keep him company when he's awake. But his momma's gonna be worried sick. And I figger so will everybody's momma. Christopher Robin's momma…"

Tigger's face became lost in thought. "Christopher Robin. Where the heck is he? Who'd take him? Why? I don't get it. He's not royally or magickify or anything!"

Jasmine offered a suggestion. "Maybe they think he has something to do with the Hundred Acre Woods'…strangeness?"

Tigger shook his head. "Nuh-uh, can't be. Our strangest adventurers was when he was at school! He's just a normal little kid!"

Jasmine's face became pensive. "Hmm. This does seem strange…But right now, we have other concerns."

TIgger sighed and nodded. "Of course, Missus Jasmine. We owe you big for getting us away from that doctor. How can we help?"

"How high can you…bounce?"

Tigger smiled proudly. "How high, you ask? I cleared Castle Ridge in my sleep once, and awake thirty-fourteen-twice times! And that's the height of that big tree over there!"

Jasmine nodded, pleased. "Excellent. Now, listen. We're going to need your help to clear the castle walls…"


End file.
